Tormenta
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu comenzó a sonrojarse a niveles máximos y a sudar, comprendiendo de golpe la clase de situación en la que se encontraban y lo que implicaba. Estar a solas con Pucca por quien sabe cuántas horas hasta que la tormenta terminara, sin poder escapar. Oh, no… *One-shot*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. Así que cuidadito con que la vea en otra parte sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

― _¡Atención, atención! Gente de la aldea de Sooga, noticias de última hora ―_ se escuchó la voz del locutor desde la pequeña radio que los chefs tenían en la cocina, llamando su atención. Los tres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para atender el aviso ― _Interrumpimos la programación normal para advertirles de la tormenta eléctrica que se avecina velozmente. Se esperan vientos fuertes y relámpagos peligrosos y mortales, ¡más o menos como cuando Pucca se enoja! ¿Comprenden la gravedad del asunto? Así que dejen todo lo que estén haciendo, e inmediatamente vayan a buscar refugio. Enciérrense en la seguridad de sus casas, y no salgan por ningún motivo hasta que la tormenta se calme. Estos fenómenos naturales son…_

― Vaya, ¡que peligroso! ― exclamo Dumpling con una mano en su rostro.

― Debemos alertar a los comensales ahora mismo, y cerrar el lugar cuanto antes hasta que la tormenta pase ― sugirió Ho. Dumpling asintió en conformidad.

― Oigan, esperen un momento… ¿Dónde está Pucca? ― cuestiono Linguini preocupado.

Los tres intercambiaron miradas preguntándose donde su querida niña podría estar, pues no faltaba mucho para que aquel desastre se avecinara sobre sus cabezas. ¿Cómo advertirle de dicho peligro?

.

.

Mientras tanto en lo profundo y solitario del bosque de bambú, dos jóvenes intercambiaban expresiones de cariño ajenos totalmente a lo que estaba a punto de venirles…

… bueno, la chica lo hacía. El chico, debajo de ella, trataba de arrastrarse por el suelo en un intento desesperado por escapar del ataque de besos y mimos que la muchachita efusivamente le daba.

De repente, Garu detuvo su forcejeo. Sus agudos instintos ninjas se activaron, alertándolo de una amenaza cercana. Se enderezo un poco y olfateo el aire, causando que Pucca se deslizara al suelo debido a que estaba encima de él. El ninja miro hacia el cielo donde grandes y negros nubarrones comenzaban a cubrir a toda velocidad la aldea, dejando salir estruendosos truenos que seguramente iban a aumentar en cuestión de nada.

― ¿Huh? ― Pucca miro confundida a su ninja, observando como el parecía olvidar totalmente su presencia y se tensaba por algo más que no era ella. En eso sintió una gotita aterrizar suavemente en su nariz. Levanto la mirada y contemplo el oscuro y cerrado cielo sobre su cabeza, para después sentir como la lluvia caía con ganas sobre su rostro empapándola por completo. Dejo salir una risita deleitándose con la agradable sensación, y se puso de pie para dar vueltas bajo el agua.

En cambio, Garu agrando los ojos para después fruncir el ceño. Esa tormenta no parecía inofensiva en absoluto, no pintaba nada bien y ya estaba prácticamente sobre él. ¡Tenía que ir a refugiarse antes de que se pusiera peor!  
Se levantó de un salto, comenzando a correr con dirección a su casa. Pero una risilla a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse y frenar en seco.

" _Pucca"…_

Se giró para mirar a la despreocupada chica jugar como si fuera una niña bajo la lluvia. Frunció el ceño, ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidada? ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?  
No podía dejarla ahí, simplemente no podía. La tormenta poco a poco iba a empeorar, y si la mandaba al restaurante con sus tíos - si es que de milagro lograba convencerla de que lo hiciera - probablemente la agarraría en el camino. No tenía alternativa. Resoplando frustrado, se devolvió en sus pasos.

Pucca sintió a Garu acercarse y sonrió. ¿Qué habia más romántico que un beso bajo la lluvia? Decidida a experimentar la gloriosa sensación que tanto habia visto en sus preciadas películas románticas, se abalanzó sobre el para besarlo. Pero Garu - quien ya esperaba un recibimiento como ese – la detuvo poniendo la mano en su cara para bloquear el contacto, y después la tomo del brazo para comenzar a jalarla y salir del claro lo más pronto posible. ¡Tenían que alejarse de los árboles y del ramaje!

Aunque Pucca sentía que el ninja casi iba a sacarle la extremidad de tan fuerte que la jalaba, no le importo en lo más mínimo. Ella no podía ser más feliz corriendo por el bosque, bajo la lluvia y tomada del brazo de su adorado chico. No tenía ni idea de adonde la llevaba, pero igual la tenía sin cuidado. ¡Ella lo seguiría incluso hasta el fin del mundo!  
Así que solamente se dejó arrastrar por él, soltando risitas y corazones por todo el camino ajena a lo que estaba a punto de venirles encima.

.

.

Garu abrió la puerta de su casa, entro con Pucca pisándole los talones y cerro violentamente la puerta tras de sí. Después fue a cerrar ventanas, así como a asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien y en orden para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pucca solamente se quedó parada en medio de la estancia, empapada y escurriendo, mirándolo sin saber qué hacer. Su buen humor se habia esfumado al notar el estado de alarma de Garu, quien ni siquiera le importaba tenerla a ella invadiendo su propiedad. Lo cual era una señal de que algo grave estaba a punto de pasar.

El ninja caminaba de aquí para allá por toda su casa, mirando a todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo desesperadamente. Se llevó los dedos a su boca, y soltó un chiflido. Mío salió de solo él sabe dónde, atendiendo la llamada de su amo. Garu dejo salir un suspiro de alivio al encontrarlo, relajándose un poco al ver que su mascota estaba sana y salva dentro de la casa. Después se acercó hacia una de las paredes donde estaba colgada una fotografía, y detrás de esta un botón rojo. Lo presiono.

En cuanto lo hizo, toda la casa quedo completamente sellada. La puerta, las ventanas, la chimenea. Todo quedo protegido por unas gruesas placas que aparecieron, bloqueando cualquier salida y entrada.  
A menos de que estas se quitaran, nada salía, ni nada entraba.

Garu dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. Lo habían logrado, habían alcanzado a refugiarse a tiempo. ¡Qué bueno!

Sin embargo, su felicidad no duro mucho al recordar que no estaba solo. Estaba encerrado en su propia casa… _con Pucca._

Tras tragar duro debido a los nervios, se giró para verla. Ella lo miraba con confusión, preocupación y algo de temor. Él se rasco el cuello, incomodo. ¿Y ahora que hacia?  
Miro a Mío, quien lo veía atento con esos grandes y amarillos ojos suyos como esperando a que el diera alguna explicación o hiciera algo para romper el hielo. Todo el peso caía sobre sus hombros.

Garu comenzó a sonrojarse a niveles máximos y a sudar, comprendiendo de golpe la clase de situación en la que se encontraban y lo que implicaba. Estar a solas con Pucca por quien sabe cuántas horas hasta que la tormenta terminara, sin poder escapar. _Oh, no…_

Pucca miraba como a Garu se le iban y se le venían los colores a la cara, mirando a todas partes menos a ella. Sin embargo, ella necesitaba una explicación. No le molestaba quedarse a solas con Garu, ¡al contrario!  
Pero sabía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, pues su ninja jamás se prestaría a ese tipo de cosas por voluntad propia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿O que iba a suceder?

En eso, un relámpago trono en el cielo retumbando los oídos de ambos y provocando que el sonido de la lluvia se intensificará. Ambos se sobresaltaron asustados. Pucca comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Garu, mirando alrededor algo asustada y escuchando como la lluvia caía con ímpetu sobre ellos. Eso ya no era una simple llovizna…

De nuevo un relámpago se escuchó, haciendo que la luz y la electricidad se esfumaran y quedaran completamente a oscuras. Los dos jóvenes dejaron salir un gritillo ahogado, sin poder ver absolutamente nada.

― ¿G-Garu? ― lo llamo Pucca. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡No podía distinguirlo!

Al escucharla decir su nombre, Garu se sorprendió. No solo por el hecho de que ella hablara - cosa que en si ya era extraordinaria por si sola – si no por el tono y la forma en que lo hizo, dando a notar de que estaba asustada. Y aunque él estaba igual o más aterrado, tanto por la tormenta como por estar encerrado con ella por quien sabe cuánto tiempo y a oscuras, tenía que ser valiente y darle seguridad. Era lo más honorable por hacer.

Tentativamente comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, intentando acercarse a ella y hacerle saber dónde él se encontraba. Pero debido a la oscuridad piso accidentalmente la cola de Mío, quien maulló escandalosamente por el dolor protestando ante el acto de crueldad, lo que crispo más los nervios de ambos. Garu toco su desenfrenado corazón, que parecía que estaba a punto de salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. Pobre de su felino compañero, después le pediría disculpas.

Por su parte, Pucca aprovecho el escándalo de Mío para ubicar la posición de Garu. Sus ojos poco a poco fueron ajustándose a la falta de luz, y creyó divisar la inconfundible silueta del ninja a unos cuantos metros de ella.  
Garu escucho los pasos de la chica acercarse lentos y vacilantes hacia él. Entrecerró sus ojos y creyó verla con su mano extendida, buscándolo en la oscuridad. Resoplando y dándose ánimos internamente, estiro su mano para alcanzarla al mismo tiempo que el calor se apoderaba de su rostro debido a la pena y la vergüenza.

Ambas manos se encontraron al mismo tiempo.

En cuanto sintió su mano rozar con la de él, Pucca se aferró fuertemente a esta, dejándosele ir encima y acortando la ya poca distancia que los separaba. Garu por poco pierde el equilibrio ante el efusivo agarre de la chica, pero logro mantenerse en pie. Así duraron unos cuantos minutos, escuchando el poderoso diluvio sobre la casa y los imponentes relámpagos de afuera. Pucca se aferraba a Garu como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras el pobre sentía sus costillas apretujarse contra sus órganos. Y aunque no le devolvió el abrazo, tampoco la alejo.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Con delicadeza tomo los hombros de Pucca y la separo de él, y tras darle un último apretón reconfortador la dejo ahí.

Pucca parpadeo confundida. ¿A dónde habia ido Garu? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irse y dejarla sola?!  
Pero después se relajó al descubrir que no se habia alejado demasiado, pues podía escucharlo buscar y hurgar entre los cajones de un mueble próximo, así como sus sigilosos pasos de ninja experimentado.

" _Bueno, no tan sigilosos"_ pensó Pucca divertida tratando de reprimir una risita al escucharlo chocar y casi tropezar estruendosamente con algo, así como sus típicos gruñidos de frustración. A los pocos minutos, una luz que poco a poco se fue haciendo más brillante ilumino el lugar. Garu estaba sentado en una esquina, con una pequeña pero eficiente vela en el suelo. Pucca sonrió orgullosa de la inteligencia de su chico, y se acercó a él para sentirse segura.  
Garu se tensó al sentirla pegársele en el brazo como chicle, y la miro ceñudo. Ya no estaban totalmente a oscuras, así que ya no habia ninguna necesidad de estar tan juntos y apretujados. Sin embargo, otro relámpago que resonó en ese momento logro hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Se recargaron en la pared para estar más cómodos, observando en silencio como la pequeña llama consumía lentamente la vela. Con suerte duraría lo que la agresiva tormenta estuviera sobre sus cabezas, o al menos eso esperaban. Garu dejo salir un suspiro, recargando su cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos en un intento por relajarse. Vaya día que estaba teniendo.

En eso, Pucca llamo su atención cuando la escucho tararear. Abrió los ojos y la miro, reconociendo la melodía en alguna parte escondida de su memoria. Era una vieja y antigua canción que su madre solía entonarle cuando era bastante pequeño para arrullarlo. Uno de los escasos y borrosos recuerdos que tenía de ella. Le sorprendió en gran manera que Pucca supiera esa canción. Sin pensarlo y guiado por el sentimiento de nostalgia, Garu comenzó a tararear con ella. Después de todo, no es como si estuviera rompiendo su voto de silencio.

Pucca se detuvo abruptamente al escucharlo, girando su cabeza para mirarlo. Podía distinguir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y aunque era consciente de que ella lo observaba simplemente la ignoro y continúo entonando la melodía. Tras salir de su sorpresa inicial, Pucca sonrió y recargo la cabeza cómodamente en su hombro, y retomo la canción por donde él iba.

Y así, con el tarareo de ambos acompañados de la luz de la vela lograron distraerse de la ruidosa tormenta que los tenia acorralados.

.

.

Garu lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que noto fue que su casa ya no estaba a oscuras. Al parecer en algún punto la luz habia regresado. Bajo la mirada a la vela que ya estaba completamente apagada. Escucho un maullido, y bajo la vista para ver a Mío. El gato lo miraba de una manera curiosa e inquisidora, por lo que le enarco una ceja. ¿Por qué lo veía de esa forma tan rara?

En eso escucho un suspiro cerca de su cuello, y fue consciente de su brazo adormilado y el peso sobre sus hombro. Su mente poco a poco fue despertándose, recordando el pequeñísimo detalle de que no se encontraba solo. Abriendo los ojos como platos se alejó de la pared arrastrándose hasta pegar con el extremo opuesto, sin pensar que al hacerlo Pucca caería de lado impactando su cabeza en el suelo. _Ups…_

La chica despertó debido al duro golpe, y se enderezo sobándose la cabeza y mirándolo feo por tal grosería. El ninja se encogió de hombros temeroso, y le ofreció una apenada sonrisa como disculpa. No era su intención. Recordando por qué ella estaba en su hogar en primer lugar, Garu se levantó para prender la radio y escuchar el reporte climático. Sintió sus piernas temblar un poco debido a lo entumecidas que estaban, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo habia durado la tormenta. ¿Cinco horas? ¿Tal vez más?

― … _así que lo peor ya paso, amigos. Como dije, seguirá habiendo lluvias en lo que resta de la semana, pero ya no serán tan extremas como la de ahora. A menos que hagan enojar a Pucca, claro. ¡En ese caso pueden apostar un huracán incluso! Eso es todo en cuanto al reporte climático. Ahora pasemos con Santa y su famoso segmento semanal. El tema de hoy es "Como saber si mi pareja me está engañando"… ―_ Garu apago la radio. Lo que necesitaba saber, ya lo habia escuchado. Se dirigió hacia el retrato donde estaba escondido el botón rojo, y tras presionarlo la fortaleza de metal que protegía su casa bloqueando todas las salidas y las entradas desapareció, dejando entrar la claridad de afuera.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, y Garu se dirigió a contestarlo.

― ¿Mhm? ― "hablo".

― Oh, Garu. ¡Gracias al cielo! ― escucho decir a Linguini desde la otra línea ― Hemos estado intentando comunicarnos contigo desde hace horas, ¡pero la luz se fue en toda la aldea!

― Por favor dinos, ¿Pucca está contigo? ― pregunto Ho.

― Mhm ― afirmo Garu.

― Oh, ¡me alegro tanto! ¿Escucharon eso? ¡Pucca está con él! ― exclamo Dumpling.

― ¡Pero qué buena noticia! Estaba tan preocupado ― secundo Linguini. Garu enarco una ceja. ¿De verdad les alegraba que su sobrina hubiera pasado _horas_ encerradaen la casa de un chico solitario, y a _oscuras?  
_ Vaya que los chefs le tenían fe.

― ¿Y ella está bien? ― pregunto Ho. Garu volvió a gruñir en respuesta afirmativa.

― ¡Me alegro tanto! Se los dije, Pucca estaría con Garu y el la cuidaría. ¡Se los dije! ― dijo Linguini.

― Muchas gracias por proteger a nuestra niña Garu, ¡te debemos una! ― escucho hablar a Dumpling.

― ¿Crees que podamos hablar con ella para sentirnos más tranquilos? ― pidió Ho.

Garu miro a Pucca, quien aún estaba sentada en el suelo recargada en la pared acariciando a Mío, y le hizo señas con la mano para que se acercara a atender la llamada. Ella obedeció y se levantó, acercándose para tomar el teléfono. Su expresión se ilumino y dejo salir una radiante sonrisa al escuchar la voz de sus queridos tutores, alegrándose de que se encontraran bien.

El ninja decidió salir para darle privacidad en la llamada, pues sintió que era lo apropiado. Además necesitaba airearse un poco después de haber pasado tanto tiempo encerrado. Abrió la puerta de su casa, y observo la inofensiva lluviecilla caer finamente sobre el bosque. Nada que ver con la agresiva y aterradora tormenta de hace unos momentos. Garu aspiro el agradable y delicioso olor a pasto y tierra mojada, llenándose de la exquisita paz interior que se respiraba en el ambiente. Avanzo unos cuantos pasos para salir de la protección de su porche, sintiendo las finitas gotitas caer sobre su cabeza y rostro. Sonrió levemente, sintiéndose infantil. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar mejor de dicho momento.

Pucca termino con su llamada y se acercó a Garu, descubriéndolo perdido en su propio mundo debajo de la lluvia tan relajado y distraído. Sonrió traviesa, pensando que era su oportunidad perfecta. Una que no pensaba desaprovechar. Poniéndose frente a él, se alzó de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. _Nada como un beso bajo la lluvia…_

Garu abrió los ojos al sentir el conocido contacto de los labios de Pucca sobre los suyos. Observo como las gotitas caían sobre el rostro de la chica, resbalándose sobre sus mejillas. Por alguna razón, la lluvia le daba un toque diferente e interesante a la situación.

No le dieron ganas de huir despavorido en ese momento.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar por la curiosa y satisfactoria nueva sensación, sintiendo como los brazos de Pucca se envolvían alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo más hacia ella y profundizar el beso.

.

.

Garu caminaba bajo la lluvia con una cara de amargado, evitando charcos y sosteniendo una sombrilla. Lo cual era bastante ilógico, pues ya se habia empapado bastante momentos atrás. A su alrededor, Pucca daba vueltas y danzaba alegremente bajo el agua y pisando los charcos que el tanto se esmeraba por evitar, no importándole en lo más mínimo pescar un resfriado. Estaba sumamente feliz de por fin haber podido experimentar un beso así de mágico como en las películas, y sobre todo que no habia tenido que perseguir a Garu por toda la aldea para poder conseguirlo. ¡Era el mejor día de todos!

El ninja gruño cuando sintió como era empapado de lodo debido a un charco en el que Pucca descuidadamente salto, salpicándolo en el proceso. La miro exasperado, fastidiado por la actitud tan relajada de ella. Riéndose por todo, soltando corazones a diestra y siniestra. ¿De dónde rayos salían, de todos modos?

Pucca se rio de él, y se acercó para robarle un beso en la mejilla causando que se sonrojara y volviera a gruñir, tallándoselo con el hombro. Más sin embargo esto no la desanimo. Él se habia dejado besar por ella, e incluso podía jurar que le correspondio el beso en determinado momento. Y ahora la escoltaba como todo un caballero para que llegara sana y salva a su casa. Sin duda, nada podría arruinar esa felicidad.

Y así, entre risitas, corazones, uno que otro beso robado y gruñidos, caminaron hacia la aldea bajo la lluvia con solo una sombrilla amarilla como testigo de las muestras sinceras de afecto por parte de ella y de las falsas protestas de él.

.

.

 _Holaaaaaa_

 _Esta historia ya tenía rato queriendo enseñárselas. Pero por una cosa u otra no se podía._

 _Últimamente el trabajo y las actividades me han puesto al límite de mis energías, por eso he estado tan lenta en actualizar. Bueno, yo siento que estoy lenta. Tal vez no tanto xdxd_

 _¿Alguien noto la ligera referencia a la seria_ _ **How I meet your mother,**_ _o en español_ _ **¿Cómo conocí a tu madre?**_ _Si la notaron déjenme en los comentarios a ver si le atinan xdxd_

 _Es la primera vez que me animo a meter un poco algo del pasado de Garu, esta vez la dichosa melodía que supuestamente su madre le cantaba cuando era un bebe. No sé, sentía que quedaba con el momento. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo hasta el momento, prometo actualizar pronto_ _ **Funny NG Stories**_ _y_ _ **The Funny Wedding.**_ _Los reviews que me han dejado en dichas historias los contestare en la siguiente actualización de ambas._

 _Por favor, no olviden dejarme sus reviews aquí que ya saben que son el Garu de mi Pucca *u*_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _De_ _ **Sensaciones:**_

 _ **Massei33:**_ _Hola querida! Lo sé, a mí también me entristece que no muchos sean fanáticos de esta pareja. ¡Si es tan linda!  
Awww, muchas gracias. Es un honor ser una de tus autoras favoritas, ¡me sonrojas! *u* Te agradezco tanto el review, me hizo el día cuando lo leí y ahora que lo releí también :') Muchos besos para ti querida n_n _

_**Gatoccaliz:**_ _Mi gatito n_n No sabía que eras multiship, eso es nuevo haha  
Muchas gracias, de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Me alegra que te gusten mis historias y que siempre te tomes el tiempo para dejarme un review. Gracias a ti, por darles una oportunidad siempre. Besos querida, se te quiere! *u*_

 _ **Sofy-Chan X3:**_ _Jeje me alegra que te haya gustado! Lo sé y te entiendo, casi no hay historias de TobexChief. No sé porque, si son tan adorables. Es una pena.  
Muchas gracias querida, me hace feliz que les gusten mis historias y mi forma de escribir *u* Y descuida haha, a mí también me encanta el Tobief así que ten por seguro de que subiré más sobre ellos ;) Sayonara! _

_**Rose:**_ _Hahahaha xd Una acción vale más que mil palabras, y Chief lo sabe 7u7r  
German siempre me ayuda a mejorar mi ánimo, nunca falla en sacarme buenas risas. Sayonara mi sexy lectora ;) _

_**Karla Melissa:**_ _Hola querida! Te entiendo, yo también me indigne un poco cuando me dijeron que tomo ese episodio de referencia, aunque como mencione es algo que ya veía venir. Y no eres la única, a varias no les pareció y fue lo que me motivo-inspiro para hacer ese shot. Hacerle justicia a Tobe, que como sabemos el detesto en el fondo de su ser ese beso. Ni siquiera era para el pobre. Y te comprendo, a mí también me repatea que quieran verlo como canon cuando no lo es. Pero ya sabes cómo son los fandoms.  
Por otro lado, me alegra que te haya gustado. Es triste que no exista mucho material de esta pareja, así que trato de aportar mi granito de arena para ellos. Y bueno, Tobe es Tobe, pero poco a poco llegaría a aceptar a Chief. Y tendrían a Tobi. Mis bebes :'D haha  
Me alivia mucho saber que he podido mantener a Chief in character, porque eso para mí es demasiado importante. Y si, Tobe es demasiado cabezón que la única manera de explicarle era con el ejemplo 7u7r  
Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y por dejar tu review. Y si, quise diferenciar muy bien eso. Un beso no se recibe ni es especial de cualquiera. Al menos yo así lo veo. Me alegro que te haya gustado n_n Besos querida, que estés bien! *u*_

 _Esos ha sido todo por hoy. Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
